


like eating glass

by ryeden



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeden/pseuds/ryeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d see herself; breaking apart, lost and fading in the reflection of his dilated eyes. Seto wants to believe that’s why she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like eating glass

I.

He’d even lost the capacity to care.

He can’t remember the last time she smiled at him. She’d just casually turn her head away (as an aversion to the truth) with her brown fringe covering her azure eyes and a grimace hidden behind her lips. Maybe she didn’t want to see one of the only things they shared in common.

She’d see herself; breaking apart, lost and fading in the reflection of his dilated eyes.

Seto wants to believe that’s why she left.

II.

“Brother, where did Anzu go?” Sixteen year old Mokuba asks, inquiries in his perceptive eyes; choking on unspoken assumptions.

“She said she needed to focus on her dancing career,” Seto replies, mouth dry and tone flat.

“She said that, but is that what she believed?”

No reply. Seto just continued typing at his laptop, burying himself in work and welcomed deadlines. Mokuba saw Seto swallow gingerly, eyes slightly watery and jaw clenched.  
It looked like he was eating glass.

III.

“Seto, no,” Anzu pushed him away, “we can’t do this anymore. It’s unhealthy.”

She took her hands off his chest, though all she wanted to do was clutch at him like a lifeline.

IV.

She was drowning. Shaking and chest pressured, breaking under the pressure. She wanted to go back to him, but she couldn’t. She made her choice.

He would recuperate.

“Anzu Mazaki!” The voice bellows. Sweat adorns her brow.

She steps on to the stage.

V.

Was he at fault?

Perhaps he had been too smothering; too distant. Too quiet; too loud.

He had never dated before.

He doesn’t know if that’s an accurate term to describe their relationship, but it would have to do. Someone asked him to describe her to them once, and all he could say was ‘bright’.

He meant it, though.

Bright like the way her cerulean eyes would twinkle in the light when she looked at him. Bright like her many smiles; bright in regards to her intelligence, that Seto secretly applauded. Bright when the stage lights focused on her.

She was a light with her voice to guide him.

VI.

The crowd applauses and she takes a bow with a smile.

She steps off the stage, and he falls with her.


End file.
